A number of techniques have been developed for repairing leaks in plumbing systems without requiring removal of adjacent equipment and/or lengths of pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,266 describes a method for in-line repair of a natural gas pipeline or the like that employs a transition fitting to temporarily seal off the section of pipe to be repaired or replaced, and an expansion tool with an expandable portion that can be inserted through the transition fitting into an upstream pipeline to provide a temporary seal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,477 provides a method for repairing a tube that penetrates the wall of a drum or header without having to remove the entire tube. A new portion of tube material is welded to the outside of the header after a tube seat has been created by forming a recess in the outer wall of the header. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,353,840, a split nut is used to fasten a water supply valve assembly having a REHAU® hose barb fitting to an outlet box wall.
It is known to use split connectors in plumbing fittings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,412 describes a conduit fitting with a divided tubular threaded connector in which the threads of the two pieces of the connector are aligned using complementary projections and recesses. The fitting is particularly well suited for use in the heating and air conditioning systems of trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,369 describes the use of a split pipe in conjunction with a thermoplastic liner.
Plastic pipes and pipe fittings frequently are used in heat pumps, including those employed in swimming pool heating and circulation systems. However, the presence of high amounts of chlorine in pool water can cause deterioration of the plastic fittings, resulting in the need for replacement. Removal and substitution of conventional pool fittings often requires removal of the associated equipment, resulting in additional time and expense. It would be useful to provide a method and a system for replacing heat exchanger fittings that permit the associated equipment to remain in place.